Wake Up Dark Prince
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Damon and Stefan are convinced to leave Elena unprotected.. They were convinced that they would never see her again. So why is it that two hundred somoethin years later when they finally decide to come back, they keep seeing her around town? Shouldn't she be dead? Why is she acting so strange? What is that wicked look in her eye whenever shes near Damon? REVIEW PLEASE!


Title: Wake Up Dark Prince

Chapter One: Leaving Her

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries or its characters.. if I did things would be very spicy with Damon and Elena ;)

"Talking" _'thinking' __**'Text message' **__**"Return text message" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ELENA GILBERT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Stefan stood on the very top step of my porch I stood between him and the door. Damon in all his black leather and pent up frustration stood leaning against his car.

"Please try to understand this is for your protection, you've been under constant attack since we got here. Damon and I have decided it would be best if he and I leave so you can be safe with Jeremy and Alaric. Even Alaric agreed it would be better." He was trying to reason with me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared up at him.

"Of course Alaric would agree! He's a vampire hunter! As far as you and Damon, what happened to you two being my best line of defense?" I was beyond mad at this point. Who knew what was waiting around the corner next. Stefan sighed.

"It's not the right course of action anymore. I'm sorry were leaving now." He glanced at me one last time before turning and sauntering down my steps.

"And you Damon?" I whispered desperately hoping. "Are you on this crazy band wagon to?" I asked. Damon had been furiously texting someone on his phone before but cringed now as he was put on the hot spot. He shoved his phone in his pocket, pushed off against his car and strode toward me, bounding up the steps he close the distance. His strong arms picked me up twirled me around and set me back down, my own hands had wound up clutching onto him for dear life. My hair was a mess, I was pressed close to Damon and my heart was racing. His right arm wrapped around my waist, his left brushed the hair out of my face and then cupped my face. I instinctively leaned into his touch, eyes closing. He chuckled and smirked, opening my eyes I noticed just how smoldering his gaze had become. I gasped as he leaned close and our foreheads pressed together, our lips mere inches apart. It was then I realized that Stefan had used the distraction to vampire speed over, take my necklace, and now…...

'_Shit! Damon is about to try to compel me!' _I tried to close my eyes but I was already caught.

"Elena, I love you, that's why I have to let you go. Stefan and I have already signed our house over to you. Bonnie and Caroline are already moving your stuff into it. You, Bonnie and Caroline are the only ones who have been allowed in. No one else is allowed in without your permission. Don't let anyone else besides me and Stefan in. tomorrow you'll go to school, you'll have an amazing day, then you, Caroline, and Bonnie will go to your new house and you're going to spend the weekend getting used to your new house, you'll watch movies, play games, order a super cheesy pizza. You'll paint your nails a pretty red color that I would absolutely love on you and then you'll get a gorgeous dress to match. Caroline will do your hair, Bonnie will do your make up, you'll go watch a movie and maybe try to sneak a few drinks at the Bar and grill.. Then you'll go home and have another great week. You won't think of Stefan or me, you won't be sad that were not here, we went to visit a friend in Romania, and we aren't coming back for a while so we gave you our house since we love you so much. You're going to be happy without us Elena. Promise me that please. Can you do that?" his voice was hypnotic and desperate and all I wanted to do was agree to anything he said. I nodded quickly. He pressed a set of keys into my hand, though better of it, and put them in my pocket and slowly backed me up till my legs hit the porch swing. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed lightly so I would sit down, we never broke eye contact.

"At the new house a black Ferrari sits in the drive way. It's also yours now. Take very good care of it, I gave it to you as an early birthday present. You can go anywhere in the house you like except the basement. Never ever go in the basement. You can have any bed you like, weather it be mine or Stefan's. Just make sure the house stays in good shape, okay?" I nodded one last time. He smiled, leaned down and kissed my forehead and the moved back a tiny bit to look at me as if for the last time. I smiled back at him and rested my hand on top of his hoping he would feel better. He sighed, pressed one last thing into my pocket, and resting his hand on the back of my neck I felt a light pressure before black dots began to dance in my vision.

"What's going on?" I asked heart rate kicking up again. Damon's hands steadied my body as he grabbed my shoulders. The front door opened and Alaric stepped out.

"Did you do it?" He asked looking at Damon. Damon nodded but didn't spare him a glance. Quickly he leaned in as the dots got larger and pressing one last kiss on my cheek, his arms wrapped around me, I wrapped mine around him and clung on to him, my rock in the suddenly raging storm. The world went black and I sucked in the heady, intoxicating scent that only Damon could possess.

"She'll be okay now, just make sure she puts the necklace on again in the morning so no one else can compel her. I'll take her to her room and then well be gone." Damon's voice was fading and the last thing before fully falling asleep was a quiet thank you from Alaric.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DAMON SALVATORE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Compelling Elena was a lot worse than I imagined, but it wasn't the first time.

"Thank you Damon, It was the right thing to do, maybe she can live in peace now." Passing Alaric on the way out after putting Elena in her bed and pressing her one last kiss, only this one was a soft ghost on the lips. I smiled a bitter smile glancing at him.

"All in a days work. We're gone Rick, don't think you'll ever see us again. We'll be watching from afar, but we won't be back. Make sure she doesn't let any more vampires or other supernaturals into her new house. It's the ONLY way to keep her safe." Alaric nodded and I opened the door to my car. Getting in I started the engine and looked over to Stefan.

"So where to now baby brother?" the snarky edge in my voice was thick.

"Careful brother, someone might think you have a heart." I sneered back at him and gunned the engine, unaware on the set of eyes that had been watching from the forest line opposite the house.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX TWO DAYS LATER: Elena's new house XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Oh come one Elena! You have to choose which bed eventually! We have to pick bed's to ya know!" Bonnie and Caroline had both decided to move into my new house with me. I was ecstatic, the only problem was choosing which of the beds I wanted, I had narrowed the choice down to two rooms, one was a quaint little lofty attic bedroom the other was a spacious master suit. The loft smelled of hard bound books, from centuries ago. The master suit smelled, of leather, jasmine, and something like a hardworking man and it drove me crazy. The loft had a twin bed but the master suit had a massive bed built to hold five people easily. The master suit also had a built in bathroom, and a walk in closet… the loft had a trunk, book shelves and a wardrobe. I liked both I really did but in the end it was the walk in closet, abundant space, built in shower and the mystery smell that made me choose.

"Finnneee! I'm taking that master suit I love! The one with the built in bathroom and the walk in closet." I smiled as bonnie pouted, she had been eyeing that room in particular, I had almost bent to give it to her simply for that reason but I just couldn't let it go.

"Sorry Bonnie, next time we all move into a new house you have first dibs." She perked up a fraction. And grabbing her two suitcases she walked to another room down the hall, Caroline chose to take the little loft. There was a half dozen other unused beds, a library and two or three parlors and the attic, but then there was the basement… I didn't dare go to the basement, it gave me the chills. I shivered and sunk down into the plush silk comforter that was already on the bed when we arrived. I felt sooo carefree. Alaric had agreed to take care of my old house and I promised to visit at least once a week. I just loved the car Damon had given me for my birthday. Something in the pit of my stomach twisted and I frowned. Something just didn't feel right, I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. A knock at my door had my sitting upright in bed, scooting back so that my back was against the head board, I made sure I was covered by my blanket.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened to show Caroline.

"Hey, sorry to intrude I just wanted to see how you were doing with the whole, new house and boyfriend dumping you and moving away thing." Her voice was laced with concern. I smiled and patter the bed. She flashed over with her vampire speed, and joined me on the bed.

"I'm okay, still hurts a little, but mostly I'm just happy that in the wake of something so crappy I have a house, a new car, and my three best friends living with me." I smiled knowing my voice would give me away.

"But?" she prompted, a silent demand I spit out what was bothering me.

"I don't know Caroline, I just feel like something is wrong, I feel like I'm missing something important.. I just wish I knew what." Caroline's eyes darkened and then sparkled. Her head turned toward the door. Five seconds later there was a knock.

"Come in Bonnie!" Caroline called sweetly. The door opened, Bonnie walked in with a smile and then pushed the door closed behind her with her foot. She rushed over, taking a dive onto the bed.

"This house is sooo big! I wanted to come join the mini sleep over." Caroline and I smiled and Bonnie relaxed at the foot of the bed.

"So what now?" I asked tentatively. Caroline gave Bonnie a pointed look and right as I was about to comment, Caroline perked up.

"Now, you forget that feeling of missing whatever it is you think your missing, and we watch a movie! We do have class tomorrow and I want to ride in that expensive new car of yours!" Caroline bounced and clapped her hands. Twenty minutes later we were deep into the newest scary movie when suddenly the power went out. I had a vise grip on both Bonnie and Caroline.

"Guys this isn't funny! I don't know how you pulled off this little stunt, but it isn't funny!" I screeched.

"Elena, I didn't do this." Bonnie whispered. "Caroline did you do this?" Bonnie asked.

"How could I when I'm sitting right beside you?" she asked panic was setting into her voice. I sucked in a breath realizing it had to have been done intentionally.. It wasn't storming.. and thinking back there hadn't been a single storm in the history of my being here that _had _been strong enough to knock out the power..

"Guy's I think someone is outside." I was beginning to shake. Bonnie's grip on my arm was tight enough to leave a bruise. I winced a tiny bit, but panic was setting in more intense than anything else I might be worried about at the moment.

"Oh this is rediculace! I'll be back, since I'm the strongest I'll go see what's happened." Caroline threw back the sheets and was reaching for the door.

"Be careful." Bonnie and I whispered at the same time. Caroline gave a quick okay and stalked out of the room into the night like the predator she was. A minute later we heard a yell and a snap. Bonnie got up and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs, I was quick on her heels. Bonnie screamed, Caroline lay in a lifeless heap across the yard. I knew she would be back up and moving in a few minutes. Bonnie rushed out to her, cradling her head and yelling at her to get up. I followed suit, stopping short of her when Bonnie was suddenly thrown back against a tree by a tall man. He held her to the tree by her throat, she was clawing at his hand to be set free but he paid her no mind as he glanced over to me.

"Are you Elena Gilbert?" his tone was rough and non-too friendly.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" I shouted suddenly wishing Alaric or Stefan or even Damon were here to help me. The stranger gave a wicked grin, knocked bonnie out and dropped her and was in front of me before I could even scream.

"Tell Klaus and the Salvatore brothers I'm waiting for them." With that he bit a chunk of his flesh out of his hand effectively bleeding. His good hand wrapped around the back of my head his injured hand he pressed to my mouth. I choked and had to swallow three good mouthfuls of his blood to avoid choking to death before his would finally sealed up on its own. He removed both hands and I tried to wiped his blood off my teeth when I felt something hard connect with the side of my head. Looking up groggily from the ground I watched the stranger throw down a bloody tree branch. He took out a gun, aimed at my heart, a thunderous shot rang out and I gave a final scream before I felt my heart stop. I gasped for breath but it wouldn't come. My eyes rolled up into the back of my head and the world went black one last time. Before I was gone I heard Caroline frantically screaming into her phone to someone. _'Maybe a paramedic? I'm just so tired suddenly. I'll just take a quick nap and I'll ask her when I wake up.' _I smiled as I felt the warmth of a hand on my face. A warm hand. Probably Bonnie.

_**XXXXXXXXX ELENA TWO HUNDRED AND FOURTY YEARS LATER XXXXXXXXXX**_

I had been right that night all those years ago, Caroline had panicked and called paramedics. I had woken up a vampire three days later, Caroline had shown me how to control my urges, and once she had deemed me safe to the public, Bonnie had made me a daylight ring. Well a modification of one. I had a daylight ring and a daylight necklace. I wore both at all times just in case someone tried to take my ring to render me useless. I had long ago learned a backup plan was always necessary. After the incident Bonnie had moved back into her grandmothers' house, and after Bonnie herself died, Caroline had taken possession of it. I of course stilled owned the boarding house, I had chosen to sell my childhood home, Caroline had moved in and out of town. But kept possession of Bonnie's home, I myself kept the boarding house. Caroline was leaving town today to go traveling and to remove suspicion as to why she wasn't aging. The Botox excuse only went so far before people truly began to wonder. I would be moving back into town the day after tomorrow, to allow everyone to say goodbye and to allow for a small amount of time to settle down before the new comer moved in. Caroline had chosen to change her name every time she moved into town again, but I always kept mine. We swapped between being in town and traveling the world, one of us would be in town to protect the town, and the other would travel. We had decided that a sixty year period would be just enough time for the people to forget the one who had gone traveling and the ones who knew the previous traveler would either be too senile to remember the traveler or would already be dead. It was perfect really. Just long enough of a break to relieve the stress of taking care of the town and relax, and just short enough to avoid suspicion. We had swapped turns four times already, this was number five. I sighed as I rested in the neighboring town. My phone vibrated, pulling it out of my pocket I slid the lock button across the screen of my iPhone 4 and then typed in my four digit passcode. I had a new text from Caroline.

'_**From: Caroline**_

_**Subject: Ass Back Home**_

_**Hey, I'm about to leave the goodbye party and leave town. Be back in sixty years sis! Don't forget to set up the alarm in the boarding house! And be friendly for once!'**_

I laughed at the text from Caroline and decided to shoot one back really quick.

"_**From:Elena**_

_**Subject: Almost There**_

_**Get out already! XD jeesh old lady move any slower and the pyramid will ask for its dust back! I'm always friendly! Thank you very much!"**_

I locked my phone again, shoved it in my pocket ignoring the latest text that came in, I turned toward the bar tender who had approached.

"Two tequilas please." He gave a quick yes ma'am and hurried to fill the order. I debated pulling a Damon and just compel the bar tender to give me the shots for free, but decided against it. I leaned further into the bar, bored. Tonight I had worn a tight ruby red tank top, and black slacks. I had found slacks more comfortable than pants but not as easy as a skirt. I had also worn my favorite black stiletto's, they reached an easy four inches. My hair was thrown up in a ponytail, and then clipped with a red clippie to create a waterfall effect, I also wore small dangle earrings with diamonds and my eyes had been touched up with a small line of eyeliner on the top lid only. My nails were red, and what no one else knew was that they were razor tipped, literally. The razors themselves rested on the underside of my nails perfectly hidden by the nails polish but perfectly accessible if needed. Red was my favorite color but it also reminded me of Damon. Which reminds me of what Alaric and Stefan had forced him to do to me. I remembered the day Damon and Stefan had left, once I died I remembered everything I had ever been compelled to forget. I was angry at first that he had consented but then as time went on I got over it and decided I wasn't mad so much at Damon as I was at Alaric and Stefan. Alaric had died the same night Caroline, Bonnie and I had been attacked. But Stefan was still out there. Stefan could be blamed. I wore a lot of red and black, but I also remembered my other colors as well. In all the two hundred and something years that I've been alive I still haven't seen either of the Salvatore brothers. And I was half way convinced I didn't care weather or not I ever did again.

'_Though, I wouldn't mind seeing Damon again.'_ The goddess inside me gave a wicked grin and disappeared again. I shook my head as the bar tender finally brought my drinks and after slamming them both back and paying I quickly made my way out.

'_What the hell? Why not go home a tiny bit early.' _I though and with that I jumped into my favorite car and tore out of the parking lot, well on my way home.


End file.
